


Deep Down

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Showers, Sub Derek Hale, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Derek and Stiles in an alley, where Stiles starts something Derek isn't prepared for. Short little bdsm stint with a lot of focus on mellow-subspace-Derek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/post/148907267187/sterek-au-back-alley-behind-the-jungle-after this amazing gifset inspired this, so go check it out.

Derek feels his head hit the wall as he thumps against it. He grapples the wall for something to hold onto, but there is nothing. He isn‘t really sure what to do with his hands, what to do in general.

“Stiles. What‘re you doing?” He pants the words out, not looking directly at Stiles, because god, how is this happening.

“I’d think that was obvious.”

Only Stiles could sound like he was talking about the weather like fondling Derek’s balls like they were his new toy. A shiver runs through Derek at that thought. A toy, ah. Then he remembers where they are and looks desperately around.

“Someone could see.”

“Don’t pretend that doesn’t make you hotter.” Stiles say, just as he does that thing with his thumb, that makes Derek’s whole body roll of the wall in a wave.

“God, I despise you.”

“Well, that’s just not true.”

With that little smirk, Stiles dives straight for Derek’s throat, biting and nipping and Derek can only arch off the wall, trying to offer as much to Stiles as possible. All thoughts of the pack or someone else seeing them disappear from his thoughts. He distantly realizes that he’s begging Stiles for _more, yes, just like-, god_ , but Stiles only laughs against his throat.

He twists his fingers a little, so Derek gasps, because it feels so good that it almost hurts, but Stiles also lifts his head from Derek and now he’s so far away and Derek tries to follow, but he can’t get far from the wall, his knees are so weak.

“Derek, if you want me to keep going, you’re better off saying my name. Last I knew, God had very little to do with my hands down your pants.”

Derek moves, trying to pull Stiles back, but Stiles just inches away, a smirk on his face, his fingertips the only thing touching Derek now and even they are just a small ghost of a touch compared to what Derek craves, _needs._

“Stiles, please, Stiles, make me come.”

Derek thanks the stars that he’s a werewolf when Stiles slams him against the wall again, because a bruise on the back of the head wouldn’t be so nice right about now. Stiles on the other hand doesn’t even stop as he attacks Derek’s throat with even more passion, all while his fingers have started moving like they’re playing Derek’s cock like an instrument. It takes Derek biting through his lip to stop from screaming as he comes.

He distantly feels Stiles thrust against his body, while sucking Derek’s hurt lip in between his own, licking. In the breaths exchanged between them, Derek thinks he hears, “ _such a_ _good boy”_ and he whines.

“Look at you, still so beautifully obedient for me, aren’t you?” Stiles says smiling gently.

Derek’s too far gone for words. He just knows that he’s covered in their mixed come, sweaty and spent. All he wants to do is sink to his knees and clean Stiles’ cock and probably just stay there. Yes, that sounds like a good idea.

As always, Stiles seems to read his mind, because he lifts his fingers to Derek’s mouth.

“You want to clean these up for me? My big beautiful sub.”

Stiles doesn’t let Derek get them very far down, before he pulls them out, keeping it chaste and almost entirely to clean them.

“Shhh, it’s okay, I just need to get you to the car, then we get home and you can shower with me and whatever you want. Derek, just come on, if you’re a really good boy, I’ll let you lie in my lap while I drive. Just keep in mind what happens to the delicate little human if you lick me while I’m driving.”

Somehow they make it to their place, Stiles half carrying, half bribing Derek the few steps from the car and inside their bedroom.

“There we go, such a good boy. Now, can you stand for me while I get these filthy clothes off the both of us?” Stiles asks, his voice gentle but his hands are still supporting Derek.

Derek makes a conscious effort to stand on his own, because at this point he’s sunk good and hard. The car ride had been like floating on a cloud of their mixed scent, Stiles’ happiness and a constant murmur of praise from Stiles.

Stiles doesn’t waste time in stripping the both of them and leads Derek into the shower.

“Such a good sub, let go so well. Just going to wash and then we can get into bed.”

Stiles grabs Derek’s hands and guides them to the bar they’ve put up on the wall. It’s the perfect height to help Derek support his own weight when he’s tired. Stiles then proceeds to wash himself and Derek, before guiding Derek to kneel on the rubber matt by his feet.

“I love it when I get to wash your hair like this.” Stiles whispers and Derek moans in agreement. It feels so nice. He’s just there, safe with Stiles and the fingers rubbing his scalp are like heaven.

Derek wants to suck Stiles off, but Stiles grabs his hair when he leans forward too much.

“Not tonight Derek, you haven’t gone this deep in a while, I want to get you safe and soundly to bed before you completely disappear on me.”

Derek whines, but nods, agreeing. It’s no fun for Stiles to have to get a non-cooperative wet Derek to bed after he spaces out. Reluctantly, he follows Stiles out of the shower, even managing to dry himself, although Stiles takes care of his hair, again with strong fingers digging in a little.

In bed, they cuddle close and Stiles murmurs a last bit of praise as Derek conks out.

 

 


End file.
